Kurt Hummel
Kurt Hummel is a character on the hit TV show, Glee. He first appears in Pilot. Education Former student of William Mckinley High School (Graduated), former student of Dalton Academy, and currently attending NYADA. Occupation(s) Previously a waiter at The Lima Bean, intern at Vogue.com, and co-director of the New Directions. He is now a designer and performer. Aliases Babe (Rachel) Lady (Azimio and Sue) Lance Bass (Puck) Lady Hummel (Jacob and Santana) New Kid, Dummy, The Person I Love, The Single Most Interesting Kid In All Of Ohio, The Love Of My Life, Stranger, My Soulmate (Blaine) My Best Gay, Glinda, Gaylinda (Rachel) Fancy, Homo, Ladyboy (D. Karofsky) The Queen Freak (Azimio) (Sweet) Porcelain, Kiddo, Gay Kid, Yasser, Eddie Munster, Gelfling, Tickle-Me-Dough-Face, Lady Face, Lady Trousers, Son of Burt 'Baboon Heart' Hummel, Porcelina, He/She, Twinkle Tush (Sue) My Happy Happy Unicorn (Brittany) The Mayor of Gaytown (Mercedes) Lady Lips, Teen Gay, Grandma, Prancy Smurf, Wonder Twin, Pretty Pony, Richard Simmons, Gay Winklevii Twin, Porcelain (Santana) Lady Fabulous (Tina)) Chazz Dolaldswoth (Fake ID) Old Betty White (Sebastian) The Pasty Faced Ghost Boy (Jesse) Mr. Wedding Planner, Gay Hutch (Burt) Certain young wedding planner (Minister) Sassy Male Student (Figgins) Garçon (Kitty) My Friend (Isabelle) Little Brother, My Gay Stepbrother (Finn) Little Lord Gay Boy (Ryder in Artie's Dream) Super Homo (Finn in Artie's Dream) Family Burt Hummel (Father), Blaine Anderson (Husband), Elizabeth Hummel (Mother, dead), Carole Hudson-Hummel (Stepmother), Finn Hudson (Stepbrother), Aunt Mildred (Aunt), and Uncle Andy (Uncle) Friends Blaine Anderson, Will Schuester, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce, Mike Chang, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Rory Flanagan, Lauren Zizes, Joe Hart, Matt Rutherford, Sugar Motta, Unique Adams, Isabelle Wright, David Karofsky, Elliot Gilbert, Dani, Adam Crawford Enemies Sebastian Smythe (Possibly ex), Phil Lipoff, Bobby "Boom-Boom" Surette, Harmony, and Jacob Ben Israell. Relationships Blaine Anderson (Husband), Adam Crawford (Ex-boyfriend), Chandler Kiehl (Exchanged flirty texts), Brittany Pierce (Ex-beard), Tina Cohen-Chang (Also an ex-beard), Walter (Ex-boyfriend) Pets Pavaratti (Canary, dead.). Awards 2011 WMHS Prom Queen. Personality Kurt is a confident, strong, kind person. In the beginning of the show, he appears to be somewhat superficial, like he believes himself to be superior to everyone around him. And many assume he is in the beginning, but this is just a mask he put on to hide his insecurities and fears. He has gradually had his mask of confidence turn into reality with the love and support of his friends and family. Kurt can be brutally honest, and often has been. Kurt is very "Family First" when it comes to protecting his family, as shown in "Wheels" where he protects his dad against stress and hate by giving up the solo Kurt so desperately wanted. Kurt is very forgiving. He has shown this several times in the show such as when he forgives Finn for saying that word in their basement, when he forgives Puck and the rest of the jocks for bullying him, forgiving Karofsky for tormenting him to the point where he had to switch schools, and Blaine for cheating on him. He is strong, both mentally and emotionally and is usually very resilient when it comes to peoples negative comments about him. He is a very kind person. For instance when he helps Unique in season three after she is conflicted about dressing as a girl on stage, when he was bought flowers for Blaine when he landed the role of Tony in the school musical after Kurt had wanted it, for helping Sue get a makeover during Madona week, and for helping Blaine throw an impromptu performance at GAP for Jeremiah, despite the fact that he had a crush on Blaine. He can also be catty, to our amusement, such as when Sebastian tried to steal Blaine. Kurt is sweet, and nice too. He shows care and sympathy to his friends and family who need it. Kurt is one of the most diverse characters on Glee. Kurt is the best character on TV. Category:Character Category:Reason For Making This Wiki